


Ughhhhhhhhhhhh

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: NarrativeControl: Whatever you wear just remember to pack for a week bc that how long we're stayingDamilton: Ughhhhhhhhhhh





	Ughhhhhhhhhhhh

BenTolMadge: QUICK EMERGENCY ARE ANY OFF YOU FREE RIGHT NOW AT THIS VERY SECOND  
Damilton: Uhh Yeah i am?? Whats up??  
BenTolMadge: MY EX NEEDED TO GO HOME FOR AN EMERGENCY AND SHE COULDN'T TAKE WILLIAM SMITH SO I'M LOOKING AFTER HIM AND NEED HELP  
Damilton: Where's Thomas?  
MacaroniAndMe: I cannot handle small children very well so i am at home.  
Damilton: Ah k yeah sure I'll be right over   
BenTolMadge: Thank God  
Angeli-kickyourass: Ben is this really the first time you've looked after your son alone?  
BenTolMadge: No but i need groceries and dont have a buggy so Alexander is gonna be babysitting lmao  
Damilton: You say that like i'll be out of depth i have a younger sibling you know  
BenTolMadge: Peggy's like a year younger than you?  
Damilton: Something like that and im talking about baba Phillip Jeremiah not Peggy  
BenTolMadge: ,,, did your parents have another kid after adopting one??  
Pegarita: Yeah they're weird like that  
Damilton: Your son is so cute Ben holy shit?  
BenTolMadge: Isnt he just k i'll be like 30 mins tops dont kill him bye  
Damilton: Y'all check your snaps im spamming this child he is so cute  
Pegarita: Holy shit he is  
Angeli-kickyourass: Shit i kinda want one but fuck the pain of shoving one out of me ya feel  
Damilton: Adopt then?   
Angeli-kickyourass: Oh shit yea  
SicklyAndPrickly: Sweetie i love you but can you not discuss children while we are in college??  
Angeli-kickyourass: Of course, this is all speculation for the future  
Trolley: Yeah we havent even decided if we want a house or a fancy appartment yet lets wait until we decide on that  
\-----------------------------  
NarrativeControl: Attention my siblings; Please tell me you guys have remembered that we go home in 3 days?  
Pegarita: Wait what  
NarrativeControl: you know, for the big fuck off barbecue Dad has every year that we must attend as heirs to the fortune?  
Damilton: Why do we have to go? Angelica's the one getting the estate? She's the oldest?  
Pegarita: And the wittiest?  
NarrativeControl: Yes but the gossip in this city is insidious so we've all got to attend  
Pegarita: Honestly rude @NYC  
Angeli-kickyourass: Fuck thats in 3 days??? I dont even have a dress what the fuck  
Damilton: Just wear your ballgown and slay all the snooty assholes?  
Angeli-kickyourass: Fuck true lets do that  
BenTolMadge: Alexander how is William???  
Damilton: He's chilling out watching Elana of Avalor he's good  
BenTolMadge: Good good! I'm on my way back now!  
NarrativeControl: Whatever you wear just remember to pack for a week bc that how long we're staying  
Damilton: Ughhhhhhhhhhh  
\---------------------------------------------  
4SetsOfCorsets: Wait does that mean i dont get to see you for an entire week Eliza?  
NarrativeControl: We can video call dont worry x  
Damilton: Wait shit i wont get to see George ugggghhhhhh  
Angeli-kickyourass: Can we not bring dates to this???  
NarrativeControl: Again, I'd like to remind you that the rich upper class of NYC mainly consists of republican assholes, who wouldnt take kindly to Poly's and gays  
Pegarita: Assholes  
NarrativeControl: Ikr  
Damilton: Ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
\--------------------------------  
Damilton: George you need to learn how to video call right now this second  
GWash(ingMachine): May I ask why?  
Damilton: Bc I go away to my family's for a week in 3 days so we gotta be able to communicate  
GWash(ingMachine): Ah, all right then, I'll ask Martha how to do it at once  
\---------------------------------------  
BenTolMadge: I'm back and have groceries and they are both asleep on my couch what the fuck he was active like 10 minutes ago  
Pegarita: The Power of Alexander Hamilton-Schuyler: Putting babies to sleep so he can nap  
BenTolMadge: I'm just gonna cover them with a blanket they look adorable  
Pegarita: Holy shit snap me  
SicklyAndPrickly: Peggy I'm suprised you've been sending so much without your signifs being here?? Where they at?  
Pegarita: Maria is working at MWash's firm and doesnt have her phone and Theo and Aaron have gone to a family thing and John's gone with em  
4SetsOfCorsets: Plus Laf and George Fred have both gone home to their various palaces  
Trolley: Everyones just fucking gone lmao  
Trolley: James what are we doing while Angelica is at her parents???  
SicklyAndPrickly: Idk i was planning on eating ice-cream and crying until she got back tbh  
Angeli-kickyourass: Gdi you gays go do something fun while im gone  
Trolley: We could go to that poetry reading thing?  
SicklyAndPrickly: Yeaah  
SicklyAndPrickly: Still gonna be sad tho  
\------------------------------------  
Damilton: IM AWAKE  
NarrativeControl: It's been like 4 hours wtf  
BenTolMadge: Yeah William woke up after like half an hour i just left Alexander to it  
Pegarita: Honestly Goals   
Damilton: i am very bleary rn  
BenTolMadge: Just go back to sleep my dude  
Damilton: Ughhhhhhhhhhh  
BenTolMadge: He's asleep again  
Pegarita: Still goals  
\----------------------------------  
MacaroniAndMe: Dear fucking lord kill me why is it so cold?  
Pegarita: It's not?  
MacaroniAndMe: it is wtf   
MacaroniAndMe: My dorm feels like someone left air conditioning on for hours??  
NarrativeControl: Which block are you in? i know that B block is having issues with their air conditioning bc someone fucked with it  
MacaroniAndMeL Fuckkkk im in B Block  
Pegarita: Rip  
MacaroniAndMe: Fuck it BEn im coming to your place its too cold here  
BenTolMadge: Thats chill i just put William to bed and Alexander is still asleep on the couch   
MacaroniAndMe: woo lets eat some fucking taco's or something  
\-----------------------------  
Damilton: Why can i hear people having sex  
Damilton: WAIT OMG EW IS THAT THOMAS AND BEN   
Damilton: WHY WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WHEN IM ASLEEP ON THE COUCH  
Angeli-kickyourass: ALEXANDER ITS LIKE 11PM SHUT UP  
Damilton: TELL THEM TO SHUT UP THIS IS TERRIFYING  
MacaroniAndMe: ALEXANDER OH MY GOD WHY  
Damilton: YOU WHERE GONNA WAKE UP THE BABY  
Angeli-kickyourass: WHAT DID HE DO???  
MacaroniAndMe: THIS LITTLE BITCH FUCKING BURST INTO BENS ROOM  
MacaroniAndMe: BLINDFOLDED  
MacaroninAndMe: AND STARTED HURLING PILLOWS IN THE GENERAL DIRECTION OF THE BED  
Damilton: t H E B A B Y  
BenTolMadge: This is literally so funny oh my God  
Angeli-kickyourass: I'm screaming Good night you fucking weirdo's

**Author's Note:**

> It's not been 20 days what are you talking about what  
> I am very sorry that is is so hecking late i had no idea's and i turn 16 literally tommorow save me.  
> !!! I'm also linking [My Tumblr](http://kian-cant-even.tumblr.com/) incase y'all wanna follow for updates, shit art, or to remind me to update.


End file.
